


Devil in a Tutu

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Quatrain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: Another piece of poetic therapy. Sometimes, those who appear the nicest, are actually devils in disguise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/35848707971/in/dateposted-public/)

Fork-tongued demon, dancer, liar,  
Fraudulent hag of distorted truths.  
Desirous eyes burning the innocent,  
Fake, fiery locks, delusions of youth.

Rancid breath of honey-coated nicotine,  
Yellow-fanged chimera, blood on your lips.  
Bathing in pools of sanguine deception.  
A modern day harpy, luring in ships.

But I am not fooled, ugly spoiled princess,  
Child of the devil, dressed as a saint.  
I know your secrets, your shrouded reality,  
With God as my witness, I’ll strip off your paint.

Salome and her veils, boney legs dancing,  
Taloned claws begging, demanding I pay,  
Your shame knows no bounds; you wicked old gorgon,  
Go back to your hell hole; I'll not be your prey.  



End file.
